Will it be too late?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sailors Gwaten and Mars find themselves in the past. Problem is they have no memory of how they got there, can barely talk to anyone, and if this isn't enough find out why they are there before the past and present no longer exist.


Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh! I do own Kayla, but no one else. The plot, while still rough and under developed is also mine.

* * *

A/n: I've been spending way to much time on YouTube™ so have had some story Ideas in the works. Yeah, I know I should probably work on my other stories but some ideas can't seem to leave my head. This is slightly AU taking place during the end of the series.

* * *

Partings: I've already chosen pairings, so please don't ask. I will not list them however. Got to have a twist or two right?

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, this story may contain, but is not limited too, sex, langue, nudity, and other adult themes. If you aren't a fan of Yuri, also please do not read beyond this point.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She could feel the hot sun beating down on her, blinding in its strength. But, why did she suddenly get this feeling? Placing her fingers on her temples, she rubbed them in hopes of ridding herself of the headache that had suddenly formed. She froze the second her hand made contact with her skin; she could feel cloth, gloves perhaps? No, her uniform didn't require such things unless, no, it couldn't be, but yet….it appeared to be.

She titled her head skyward, trying to get a feel for where she was, but nothing logical had come to her over-worked mind. It had been a rather busy day for her, her work load had increased, and if she heard one more phone, just one more, she thought she would snap. The season of winter had made itself known, nearing the end of the season, but known all the same, and with it came the increase in the calls. But, if it was supposed to be ten at night and nearly freezing, why did it feel like noon, in the middle of the summer? Also, why did it feel like she suddenly had more hair? The same thought had entered her mind, and she knew, she couldn't deny it any longer. She had become Sailor Gwaten, worse still, she wasn't in Holly Hill Florida any longer.

The heat had been too much for her so she started walking, hoping to find some shade. She would have to find out where she had ended up and soon. Her legs had long since begun to protest to their use, and the brightness of the sun made it impossible for her to open her eyes, not like this would be much of a loss to her. She could hear voices, but she could not call out to them, for they spoke in a langue that she did not understand. Sure she understood enough to determine the langue, but that would not aid her in the slightest, if she couldn't figure out what was being said.

::Some things never change.:: she thought to herself as she caught a few glances here and there, the fimular stairs of one being laughed at for being "different". So when her legs gave from under her, the sound of people screaming and scattering did not surprise her, what did surprise her, however was the fact that someone forced her to her feet, by her very long pigtails.

"You will make a fine gift for our king. Come now, you'll have to get used to this type of treatment." A man spoke, his words forceful, his tone speaking volumes that his un-understandable words could not.

There was no doubt now, she hadn't fallen asleep at work, the pain felt too real, the spoken word, the heat, everything was just as real as she. She could feel the hot tears stinging at the back of her head, trying to break free, yet real all the same. He drug her through the streets, praising her every-so-often for not fighting, saying things like, "You're good, not putting up a fight. You must have done this before."

In all truth, even if she did understand she couldn't fight him even if she wanted too, her over used muscles refused to work, to the point she wasn't even walking on her own. Finally, they came to an abrupt stop and since her legs were safe to say useless, she landed rather roughly, to say the least, on the hot unforgiving sands under her.

"I have a gift for the Pharaoh." The man told the guardsmen who allowed him entrance into the palace. Seeing she had apparently passed out, he hoisted her limp form over his shoulder where he was led into the main hall. "I come to you today with a gift." He bowed low, showing his respect, before tossing his load carelessly on the ground before him. He then turned his attention to the girl, "On your knees."

She cracked her eyes open blinking her tired, and useless eyes up in front of her. She moved one gloved hand over her face, before slowly turning to stand.

"I said on your knees!" he shouted, his foot making contact with the small of her back.

A scream tore from her throught, loud, powerful, a sign her voice worked. She couldn't hide her pain any longer, and the tears she'd been holding back now ran freely down her face, but she continued to try and stand. A hand on her arm sent her flying forward, and she found herself back to where she started.

"Let her be, do not touch her! Guards arrest him!" a strong male voice shouted, before its owner moved to where the girl lie struggling to stand, "Are you alright? What is your name?"

She lifted her head, blinking, she understood him. She could really understand him. "Watashi Wa Sailor Gwaten-hime-sama." She replied, her voice so week reflecting her voice.

"Hime-Sama…You're a princess?"

"Hai…"

The pharaoh turned to address his people. "This woman is under my protection, no harm shall come to her." He began. "So it is written, so shall it be done."

"But...my king, she holds a great power!" someone called from the onlookers.

"She is also a Japanese princess…"

"Iie…. A moon princess." She corrected.

The man who had spoken bowed low to the floor, fearing he had angered their ruler in some way. "Do forgive my ignorance."

The Pharaoh paid the man little attention, his focus on the figure on the ground caked from head to toe in sand and the gods only knew what. From her appearance he could tell she spoke the truth, and knew her to be of the future. "You know its going to get dangerous, you must return to your time."

"I can't" she replied her voice stronger now, but still reflective of the emotions she'd been hiding. Her body fell due to the strain placed upon it. The Pharaoh knelt in front of her and lifted her carefully into his arms. He then carried the girl to his chambers and placed her into his bed. He would have to get a second bed brought in, but for now she needed rest and lots of it. He refused to deney her of it, even if he couldn't afford any. He wanted to watch over, but the people in the main hall expected more of him. "I shall return rest well." He whispered to her before exiting his chambers. "See that no one enters that room, and see to it that if she wakes she is given what she wishes." He ordered the guards keeping watch.

The down fall of the sun and the cool night air had assisted in returning the young girl's tempura to a respectable level and she slowly woke. Sitting up slowly she was able for the first time to get a better idea of where she was. ::Where am I?:: she wondered. ::Should I call for help?::

"Good you're awake." A voice entered her ears. "Are you alright?" that voice she couldn't remember but, she swore she understood it well enough. In fact she understood it perfectly, and it seemed as if she'd heard it somewhere before as well.

"I'm alright, a little thirsty but otherwise fine." She shivered slightly wishing her body wouldn't react in such a manner. She often hated it for it. She also hated the sound of her voice, never had it seemed this week. Not even when she was sick.

"You get some rest and I'll see to it that you get something to drink as well. You've been through a lot." The Pharaoh instructed being careful as he lie her down in the bed.

"Arigatou….for all that you have done for me." She then blinked wondering if now would be the right time to ask the question that had been eating at the back of her mind. "Ano…"

"Yes?"

"You'll think this strange, but… Where am I?"

::So she is from the present-day world just as I had thought.:: the Pharaoh thought allowing a sigh to escape his lips. He didn't know how to answer her, or rather, would she have any reason to believe the answer? With a deep breath he thought it best to tell her the truth, after all that did seem right. "You are in the distant past, in Egypt…"

She took a moment to process this information then became very fearful. If what she'd learned in school had any truth to it, then she'd be considered a slave girl. Worse yet, a bed slave. She closed her eyes hiding the tears that wanted to fall. The Pharaoh placed a hand on her shoulder, and wasn't surprised when she stiffened under his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not that kind of a person. You need not be afraid."

"Demo…"

"Its alright, you're safe. I've told everyone they aren't to touch you in any way."

"Arigatou…." She begun to relax a little and allowed him to soothe her. Within minutes she lie fast asleep against him, unaware he lie her down.

He couldn't help but watch her sleep, and yet he needed some for himself. Gathering some blankets he kept around for the cold nights, he used them to make a make-shift bed, but not before he ordered extra to be brought to him for the girl in the bed should she need it.

He sighed to himself, today had been a rather, eventful day for him to say the least, and the fact he had almost no memory beyond a point only made things worse for him. He looked over at the slumbering girl wondering why sh'd been brought to him, perhaps, she held the key in solving the puzzles of the past, perhaps not. That simple, but still why. He then fell into a restless sleep dreams starting to plague him.

Sailor Gwaten heard this and knelt in front of him placing a gloved hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance. He continued thrashing about some, but she didn't allow this to stop her. She moved in closer, careful in her actions, and started to massage his back. She spoke not a word as she continued careful not to disturb his rest. The motion of massage appeared to be slowing down his thrashing and she smiled to herself. When it appeared that he'd fallen into a somewhat comfortable sleep,, she moved back to his bed, but she never made it that far. When she stood, she could feel a hand tugging on her leg, and this caused her to freeze. She scanned the room with her cat-like hearing before trying to move said leg, only to have the grip get slightly stronger. Her gaze then went to the Pharaoh and she sighed, but this time she didn't feel annoyed.

"Its alright, I'm here I'm not going to run away." She whispered to him falling to her knees and falling into sleep beside him. This action appeared to calm him, and they remained like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning the Pharaoh had been the first to wake feeling something against him. At first he didn't know what it could have been, but then remembered the woman calling herself Sailor Gwaten. For a moment he wondered how she could have gotten there, realizing that she must have done it on her own. For a moment he seemed to study her, wondering why she would be here now. A nock sounded at the door, breaking from his thoughts.

"Morning my king did you sleep well?" a servent girl questioned as she entered the chamber with things in which to assist him in dressing.

"You can leave those things there, I'll be dressing myself today. Be sure there is an extra place at the table, and have a wheelchair brought here please."

"Yes…" she then left the clothing and did what she'd been ordered to do. By now Sailor Gwaten had awoken, her body week, but nothing like the day before. The nights sleep did wonders and she felt stronger.

"Hey did you sleep well?" sailor Gwaten repeated the same question the Pharaoh had been just asked but added, "You were thrashing about in your sleep so…"

"I see….thank you…." He smiled, so what he thought happened. He remembered his dreams, most involving what may happen, but she had also been in them, but how? He had just met her yesterday. Shaking his head to clear it he smiled. "come on, breakfast will be served soon and I'm sure you're starving."

Sailor Gwaten laughed lightly. "Starving is the understatement of the year."

"Then come on, lets get some food." As if on cue a knock sounded at the door and the same servant girl stood outside with the requested wheelchair. "I have a wheelchair for you if you want it, It won't be the same as what you are used too I'm sure but it works."

"Arigatou." Sailor Gwaten gave a low bow and then limped her way into it. She would figure out a way to change once she'd eaten. Instinctively she placed her hands on the wheels searching for the handrails then remembered that handrails on wheelchairs may not have been invented yet.

"Relax; I've got it from here." The Pharaoh told her and she placed her hands on her lap.

With those words the king took his guest to the main hall where breakfast was set to begin. Sailor Gwaten felt fearful at first, an emotion she'd been feeling a lot lately, one she wished she could rid herself of, but sadly not the case.


End file.
